


Cruel Justice

by Kurayami_Izaya



Category: 07-Ghost, Durarara!!, Hunter X Hunter, Vampire Knight
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 07:02:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1889424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurayami_Izaya/pseuds/Kurayami_Izaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>so far, this is just a random fanfic with a few anime antagonists. I've added a few characters of my own so it's nothing much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cruel Justice

_Pant……….. pant…….. Why?......... Why are they chasing me?......... What do they want from me?......... What did I do?_

The thoughts just keep coming in my head as though as a dam in my head has been tore down, and all the water keeps gushing out from it.

“Get her! Don’t let her escape!” shouted the captain of the squad that was chasing me. “Your nobleness, will we kill her if she escapes?” said one of his comrades. “No. I want her alive. I’ll kill her myself” replied the captain.

_Huh?...... I don’t get it……. Why do they want to kill me?........_

I was in a jungle. A thick one where the braches of the trees above me could make arches & some of the roots grew too big & thick. Running in the woods late at night isn’t one of my favorite things to do. As I ran, I could hear the sound of the horses galloping closer to me even though it was raining.

_Dammit! How is it possible that they can see without lights? What the heck are they?_

As soon I was about to take a turn, I tripped on a high buttress root. I fell flat on the ground. I tired to get up, but I ended up falling again.Just as I was about to make my second effort, I looked up from the ground & saw a few four legged legs. Horse legs. But it was weird that I didn't hear the sound of their gallops. That was until I heard the sound of feet stepping on the ground.

“Hmm~ You smell lovely~ & delicious~”

_What? Smell? What does he mean by-_

Looks like I found my answer… Blood was oozing out from my right knee. So that was what he meant… but that means they’re the blood thirst monsters which everyone calls them…

_Vampires._

“Don’t you dare eat her, Hanabusa.” Ordered by his leader, he reluctantly walked backwards.

“I’m terribly sorry, Kaname-sama.” Said Hanabusa.

_Kaname? As in Kaname Kuran? The one rumored to be the strongest vampire?_

“It’s alright.” Kaname was walking towards me when he said that. His right hand reaching out to my neck, as if he was finding a vein. I was expecting a bite or a prick. But instead..

“You have a very unique power for a girl your age.”

I stared at him blankly. Figuring out what he meant.

“Too bad that you can’t do anything with it anymore…” I gasped as he raised his hand. Fingernails which are as long as a dagger was glistening under the strike of lightning. Coming towards my direction. Closer… Closer….

 

“Kurayami!!!! Kurayami Shina!!!!”

I awoke with the yell of my name & turned towards the direction of that yell. & to my surprise, I found my friend Hisakata starring at me with a worried expression.

“Omae… Daijoubu?”

“E… Eh?” I replied weakly, then I realized that I was actually panting as if I had just ran in a marathon.

“You’ve been having that dream again? The one about him?” asked Hisakata in her sincere way every time when there’s a problem.

“Yea…”still catching my breath.

“Well, which one was it this time?”

“The one when he wanted to kill me with his overly long fingernails.”

“Hmm… it’s been awhile since I last heard that one.” She replied with a tiny smile.

“That’s because I only have these kind of dreams this time of the year.”

“True. & It’s also been 7 years since that happened. Look just forget about it ok, Kura-chan? It’s your birthday after all~ Everyone’s waiting down there.”

“I’ll be down soon.”

“Ok. But if you’re not down by 10 minutes, I’m dragging you down there.”

“Wakata. Wakata.” I waved my hand to gesture that she’s supposed to leave right now. Which she does. I went to the dresser & tied my hair up in a ponytail & continued on my basic routine. Once I was done, I stared at myself in the mirror. Today is July 7th… My birthday… & also the day where the most curses occur… It’s also the day I’ve been given my nickname as ‘The Cursed Child’. Which practically suits me as my name bears the meaning of darkness.

I looked at my hands, as I always do, wondering whether I’ll be able to control my power without sealing it. Sigh… That would be a miracle… To make sure I wasn't spending way to long staring at my hands, I went down to join Hisakata & the rest.

“Heh! Hisoka! Come & play darts with me!” yells Izaya a few inches away from Hisoka.

“You really want me to play?” asks Hisoka in his playful tone.

“Izaya…. Are you sure you want him to play?” says the leader, Ayanami.

“I doubt you’ll even get to shoot you’re knife….” Hisakata replied cheekily.

“Heh! Oh really?”

A dagger flew & hit right at the canter of the target.

“Really.”

“Ah~ Kurayami-chan~ Otanjoubi~” said Izaya while pulling the dagger out from the target.

“Looks like your skills are getting better.” Hisoka said it while twirling a card in his hand & throwing it to the target.

“You think so? Ohayo, Ayanami-san.” I bowed towards him.

“How are your demons doing?”

“They’re fine.”

The demons I collected are those demons from Tataros. They have been with me when I was young, before I was founded by Ayanami. “How’s your black magic doing? Ok? Can you control them?” asked Izaya in amazement. “I can’t wait to use it on Shizu-chan~”

“What makes you think I’ll let you use it?”

“Izaya, give the girl a break. She’s officially 16 now & don't you think we should let her enjoy her day today?”Hisoka cut in before Izaya could make a sound.

“Well, we are in a group which is filled with the 3 top bad guys & a girl who is an expert with explosive magic. So I can tell that this is gonna be a fun day for you Kura-chan~ Ne?” said Hisakata in triumph.

“Don’t forget the girl with black magic & the power to control demons~!” chimed in Izaya.

“Wakata. Wakata. So? What are we gonna do today?” All of us turned towards Ayanami.

“To Titan Forest.” Replied Ayanami with a smirk.

“Heh! Sugoi!” Said Izaya.

“Really?!?!?!” said Hisakata.

“Good. I’m in the mood to kill.” Said Hisoka.

“Awesome.” I said with my usual excited & blood thirst expression when it comes to facing demons or monsters.

All of us wore our coats/ capes with a sign of a ball of fire inside a dark colored force field.

A sign that shows no mercy. No patients. No tolerance. & no defeat.

The sign which bears the name of our group Cruel Justice.

 

-End-


End file.
